


Hair Cut

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar





	Hair Cut

“Oh crap,” Ferus muttered under his breath as he looked at most of his hair which now lay on the floor in Enna Lands kitchen. He was almost afraid to see how short his hair was but he took the hand mirror from his future mother in law to look at his new hair cut. Roan was going to tease him mercilessly. 

“So how do you like it Ferus,” Enna asked, anxiously. 

Ferus swallowed, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn’t be a lie or offensive. “It’s very…different.” His hair hadn’t been this short since he was a new padawan. Roan was going to hate it, even if he wouldn’t explicitly say that he hated it. 

“Good different or bad different,” she asked nervously. “Ferus, I’m sorry if I cut it a bit too short.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” he promised. “It’s just hair. It will grow back. And it’s not necessarily bad. My hair just hasn’t been this short since I was really young so it will take me a bit of time to get used to.” He hugged Enna tightly. “Thank you for cutting my hair. I really do appreciate it.” 

Enna nodded. “I hope you grow to like it.”

“If not, I can grow it out,” Ferus joked. 

She smiled at him. “That’s true.”

Ferus stayed to chat with her for a few minutes before telling her goodbye. As much as he dreaded walking into his house, he wanted to see Roan’s reaction sooner rather than later.

When he walked inside his house, he found Roan waiting for him on the couch. “Babe, what did my mother do to you? Your beautiful hair is gone.” 

Ferus snorted at Roan’s dramatic tone, although he agreed with him. “It’s just hair, it will grow back.” 

Roan opened his arms from his position on the couch and Ferus happily took his place in those warm arms which wrapped themselves around his body. “I loved running my hand through your hair. Now it’s so short that I can’t,” Roan frowned.

Ferus looked at his future husband with a small smile. “It will grow back…It’s a bit different and I don’t necessarily hate it. It’s just an unexpected change…Does it really look that bad?”

“Fer, no,” Roan replied giving Ferus a tender kiss. “No. It’s just different. I’ve never seen you with your hair this short before. You’re still the sexiest guy I’ve ever seen.” 

Ferus blushed and buried his face in Roan’s chest. “I love you.” 

“Love you too Fer.”


End file.
